A World of Change/Roleplay Archive1
Chaos entered the city. He had heard that there was a way to save this planet from death, and he was willing to die for this cause. Icewish ♥ 15:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus, after a long month of fighting, searched for his owner. ☆Edme☆ 15:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos spotted Bacchus and shouted his name. Icewish ♥ 15:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus reunited with his owner, licking him. ☆Edme☆ 15:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos smiled, and then told Bacchus about why he was here. "We need to find others who can help us," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 15:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus thought for a while. "I can look for heroes, I think I can find some." ☆Edme☆ 15:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Several hours later.... "Why did you force us to come here exactly?" asked Link. Sheik just looked arround, confused. "Because I need your help," said Chaos. The then explained what he told Bacchus to the two. "It's not like there are any local heroes arround here." Icewish ♥ 15:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, "What happened here in the first place?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 15:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "A huge city was built over the entire planet about a hundred years ago, killing all the plants and animals," said Chaos. He pointed at a large tower that loomed over the city. "We have to find the time machine locked inside that tower and travel to the past." Icewish ♥ 15:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stepped back, looking at the large tower. ☆Edme☆ 15:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos started to walk towards the tower. The others followed, and most were still unsure if they could trust him or not. Icewish ♥ 15:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus padded beside Chaos. ☆Edme☆ 15:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) They entered the tower. Icewish ♥ 15:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Is it on the top floor?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe," said Chaos. "I'll bet it's there just to piss us all off." Icewish ♥ 19:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus watched the others, cautiously. ☆Edme☆ 19:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group snuck into the building. Icewish ♥ 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are there any other people here?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 19:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, so stay quiet," whispered Chaos. Icewish ♥ 20:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme stopped talking. ☆Edme☆ 22:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Guards began to chase them. Icewish ♥ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus turned and barked loudly at them. ☆Edme☆ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards still charged at them. "Run!" shouted Chaos. They were chased up to teh top floor. Icewish ♥ 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus kept them back with scratches, bites, and barking loudly. ☆Edme☆ 22:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chaos opened up a door with a red warning sign painted on it. The time machine was inside. Icewish ♥ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at it in awe. ☆Edme☆ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hurry!" shouted Chaos. He pressed a few buttons which made the time machine start up. "Date set:1/20/1913" said the time machine. Icewish ♥ 22:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus charged in, avoiding the guards after attacking them. ☆Edme☆ 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group ran through the time machine. "Follow them," said a voice to the guards. The guards followed them through the portal. ... The group appeared in a grassy feild surrounded by dense forests. Icewish ♥ 22:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around, and saw a guard. ☆Edme☆ 22:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards surrounded the group. Sheik threw a knife at one. Icewish ♥ 22:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus attacked the nearest guard, scratching and biting. He bit him near the neck. ☆Edme☆ 23:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Most of the gaurds were confused and scared, an did not fight back. Icewish ♥ 23:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus decided to frighten them more, and started a fire on his tail, careful not to spread it. ☆Edme☆ 23:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The guards fled. A person looked at the group from the forest. "Who are you?" she asked, confused. Icewish ♥ 23:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "The question is, who are you?" Bacchus asked. ☆Edme☆ 23:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Mary, I live in the town over there," she replied at she pointed behind her. Icewish ♥ 23:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's much smaller than the city in 2013(?)," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 23:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "2013?" asked Mary. Icewish ♥ 23:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked nervously at the others, not knowing what to say. ☆Edme☆ 23:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Link slapped his forehead with his hand. "Um, she means 1913," said Chaos. "She fell and hit her head, so her brain is all messed up." Icewish ♥ 23:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme glared at Chaos, then turned back. "Sorry, just a small slip of words," she said. ☆Edme☆ 23:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's O.K, we don't want you to hurt your brain any more," said Chaos to Edme, mockingly. "My parents run a vet clinic in town, they take care of mostly horses and cattle, but they can help your doggy friend too," said Mary. Icewish ♥ 23:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine, thank you," Edme replied. ☆Edme☆ 00:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Mary just looked at them, shook her head, and walked away. "Well, we have to go into town anyways," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus looked at the town. ☆Edme☆ 00:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "This place looks more like where I'm from," said Link. Some of the people in the town were talking angrily about how they were going to loose all their property to build a city. "How are we supposed to stop them from building the city?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "We shoot them," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 00:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "What?!" Edme shouted, getting others' attention. "Whoops." ☆Edme☆ 01:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Link said "Is it really a good idea to shoot-" "Yes it is," interputed Chaos. "Do you have a better idea?" Link remained silent. "Exactly." Icewish ♥ 01:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we kindly explain to them-with words-about what would happen if they started the building of the city?" Edme said, quietly. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "That won't work, because they are trying to stop us in the first place," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 03:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe make one of the builders' leaders ill to delay the building? Anything but shooting," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, just ''delay ''them, they'll eventually start the construction up again," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 05:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Edme thought fro a moment. "Hide all of their tools or machines?" ☆Edme☆ 05:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "They can make more, or just find them," said Chaos. "We're wasting time." Icewish ♥ 14:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "When do we start?" Bacchus asked his master. ☆Edme☆ 14:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Now," said Chaos. "The people according to history started by cutting down the forest arround a small town. I'm pretty sure this is the small town, that is the forest, and that is the machine that they used to chop down the trees." A loud crashing sound was heard as a machine the size of a large house started to cut appart a tree. Icewish ♥ 15:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Then why not destroy the machine?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Because they can make more machines! We are trying to stop them from building the city, not just stall them!" shouted Chaos, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked down, thinking of other ways. The ground was so green, compared to he wasteland they had been in before. ☆Edme☆ 03:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Animals started to flee from the forest. Icewish ♥ 04:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Looks like they've started cutting down the trees," said Edme. "We should get them now!" Bacchus said. ☆Edme☆ 04:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chaos started to run toward the machine. Though, a portal appeared suddenly. Robots appeared suddenly, armed with guns and knives. "Stop," said one in a highly robotic voice. Icewish ♥ 13:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked for the source of the voice. ☆Edme☆ 01:30, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The robots attacked the group and the villagers fled. "We can not allow you to change the future," said a robot. Icewish ♥ 01:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Why is that?" Bacchus growled. ☆Edme☆ 00:17, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The robot just shot bullets at Bacchus. Icewish ♥ 00:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus swiftly avoided the bullets. ☆Edme☆ 00:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The group attacked the robots. Icewish ♥ 00:53, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus shot a blast of fire, careful to aim perfectly ☆Edme☆ 01:16, January 24, 2013 (UTC) One of the robots were destroied, but that left three more. Icewish ♥ 01:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Edme used her teeth to rip a robot's arm. ☆Edme☆ 03:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot a robot in the head, destroying it. Icewish ♥ 03:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Edme destroyed the robot, leaving only one. ☆Edme☆ 22:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Link shot an arrow directly at the last robot's head, causing it to explode. Icewish ♥ 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ace watched Link kill the robot.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:20, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot at Ace, thinking he was an enemy. Icewish ♥ 03:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at the scraps of the robot. ☆Edme☆ 03:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Chaos shot at the engine of the machine that was cutting down the trees. It then exploded. Icewish ♥ 03:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Edme saw a date on the robot. "Umm, guys, I think you should come here." ☆Edme☆ 03:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) It read "2013." "Well, they didn't have robots during this time, so it makes sence that it would be from the curent future." Icewish ♥ 03:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "From where I come from, we didn't even have humans," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 03:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "I don't care," said Chaos. "But we have to stop the deforestation and kill the people who are organizing the creation of the city." Icewish ♥ 03:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Where should we go?" Bacchus asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "If you're looking for the nobles who want to build the city," said a voice. "There is a town north of here, it's much larger than this place. I've heard they're runing the construction there." Icewish ♥ 03:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Who said that?" Edme called out. ☆Edme☆ 03:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Me, Mary, remember from eariler?" said the voice. Icewish ♥ 04:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "hi"Ace said to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi," replied Link. Icewish ♥ 04:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "how are you?"Ace asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Is this really the time to ask me that?" replied Link. Icewish ♥ 13:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "probably not for you but for me it is"Ace answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Help us, or go away," said Link. Icewish ♥ 23:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "fine ill help"Ace said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The group headed towards the town. Icewish ♥ 00:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "Look, more of those machines!" Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 05:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) In the center of the town stood a group of three poeople. They were dressed in fancy clothes and seemed very arrogant and wealthy. Icewish ♥ 05:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "Any attack plans?" Bacchus asked his master patiently. ☆Edme☆ 05:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "We shoot them, I've been saying that ever sinvce we got here," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 05:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "So we shoot them with no strategy. Brilliant plan," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 05:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, yes it is," said Chaos. He aimed at the group of people. Just then, another portal from the future appeared. Icewish ♥ 05:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Edme squinted at the brightness of the portal. ☆Edme☆ 05:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) More robots charged at the group from the portal. "You can not change the future! Everything will be destroyed!" said a robot as it attacked Chaos. Though, suddenly, Chaos seemed to be almost transparent, ghost-like in appearence. Icewish ♥ 06:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked in confusion at what happened to Chaos, and crashed into a robot. ☆Edme☆ 06:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Link attacked a robot, but was thrown back at Chaos. Link passed right through Chaos and landed against a wall. Chaos looked shocked. Icewish ♥ 06:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) G'lar spotted the group nearby, deciding to help them. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Link stood up and shot an arrow at the robot. The arrow landed between two metal plates in the robot, somehow causing it to explode. Icewish ♥ 17:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus snapped off a robot's arm by biting it, and slammed it on the head. ☆Edme☆ 22:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The robot exploded. Icewish ♥ 23:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) G'lar wrapped his tail around a robot, squeezing tightly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 23:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) The robot exploded. Icewish ♥ 23:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Edme managed to jump on a robot, and said, "Why can't we change the future?" Suddenly, another robot pushed her off. ☆Edme☆ 01:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "You... will...destroy..." said the robot, but then it exploded. Icewish ♥ 01:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus blasted fire at one, which caused it, and a robot nearby to explode. ☆Edme☆ 01:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) All the robots were destroied. Icewish ♥ 01:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus ran over to his master. ☆Edme☆ 01:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Bacchus," said Chaos. He seemed like he was shouting, though his voice was extreamly quiet. Chaos had noticed that the explosion had critically injured the poeple who were planning the construction. He then knelt down to he could look at Bacchus in the eyes. "I'm going to have to go now, forever. You'll never see me again, so I just want you to know that you're the best dog anyone could ever have." Chaos looked at Link and the others. "I want you to stay with them from now on, they'll take care of you, O.K?" And with that, Chaos vanished in a flash of light.... Icewish ♥ 01:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus whimpered, and lay down. ☆Edme☆ 01:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Just then, the ground began to shake. Bright, swirling lights surrounded the group.... ---- Link tried to stand up, but his head hurt immensely. He and the others had landed in a grassy field. Link looked around, but just saw a bunch of cows grazing. Edme saw the cows, and thought about how hungry she was. ☆Edme☆ 01:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Don't eat the cows, I work on a ranch, and the people who own these cows will kill you if you kill one," said Link to Edme. --- A boy, about 17 years old, sat down on a treestump looking over the field. He was dressed very plainly, and a staff was rested on the ground next to him. The strange thing was is that he looked just like Chaos.... Icewish ♥ 02:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bacchus slowly walked over to him, not thinking. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The boy spotted the dog and looked a little worried. A Cervidae, a type of "horse" from Natura, ran over to him and neighed angrily at Bacchus. Icewish ♥ Bacchus was a shell of his former self, for Chaos made him the vicious dog he was. He whined and stepped backward. ☆Edme☆ 02:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (The time travel wasn't supposed to affect any other charaters unless they were from Natura, and if Bacchus was from Natura, then he would have dissapeared as well....) The boy realized that the dog wasn't a threat and started to pet him. Icewish ♥ 02:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (He isn't from Natura, here,) Bacchus walked nearer, sensing he should be with the boy. ☆Edme☆ 02:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (He has to remember everything from the past RPs and stuff, or else this means a ton of word for me DX) The boy stood up once he spotted the rest of the group. "Y'all alright?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, okay, sorry, and also, he's just worried that Chaos is different) "Yes," Edme replied. ☆Edme☆ 03:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (K, that works :) Thank you! :D) "Speak for yourself," said Sheik. He had landed on a sharp rock and sliced his side open. Icewish ♥ 03:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (NP :) )Bacchus quietly padded up to Chaos, not uttering a word, and licked him. ☆Edme☆ 03:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The boy smiled and patted the dog on the head. The horse that was standing next to the boy ran over to help the others in the group, the boy soon followed. They carried the injured people to a small house. Icewish ♥ 03:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay